


Updraft

by PepperPrints



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s beautiful, you know,” remarked Daken, the toes of far too expensive shoes creeping closer over the edge of the roof. “Jumping off of a building.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updraft

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little snapshot that I enjoyed expressing without digging much deeper. Warning for suicidal implications and Bullseye's general bloodlust.

“It’s beautiful, you know,” remarked Daken, the toes of far too expensive shoes creeping closer over the edge of the roof. “Jumping off of a building.” His hands lifted up, as if carried by the breeze that brushed by him. “The air – it catches you, cradles you. It’s the most perfect, joyful sensation in the world, and only the truly hopelessly depressed get to feel it.” 

Daken paused, and he grinned back at Lester slightly. “I suppose they are the ones who need it most.”

Every time Daken tried to look like an insightful little shit, Lester’s blood boiled. Immediately, Lester wanted to push him. It wasn’t an uncommon urge, Lester thought about killing Daken every time he entered a room. He thought about killing everyone he knew and saw. Daken was right there, and a hard gust of wind could have tipped him over. All Lester had to do was reach out and shove. Daken even had his arms open against the breeze, like he was ready to embrace it – and then Lester realized how Daken knew to say this in the first place.

Daken had jumped before. He liked it. He considered it worth however long it would take his body to heal from such a thing. He was actually inviting it. He was one of those hopelessly depressed little fucks, and he couldn’t do shit about it because even if he wanted to kill himself, he couldn’t.

How fucking pathetic.

Lester felt a laugh bubble in his throat, and the sight of his grin robbed Daken of his own. “So jump.”


End file.
